On The Run
by TheBlondeRecluse
Summary: Gilbert is an unwed teenage omega, trying to hide the fact that he is pregnant, for as long as he can. Will the band of misfits he is living with figure it out, or more importantly, why he's hiding it? Omegaverse, mentions of rape, mpreg, if I think up anything else I'll update the summary. Prussia, Spain, France, Canada, Romano, and more !
1. Prologue

My name, is Gilbert Beilschmidt. And right now, I am waiting for a bus to arrive, because something...extremely not awesome happened. It was a warm humid day, and with the thick layers of clothing I was wearing it was almost unbearable. Almost. The reason for my discomfort was because of a very large issue concerning, well...genetics. But I had to get used to the thick clothes. At least for the time being. I picked at my fingernails irritably.

I remember the shock on everyones faces when I started puberty, and turned out to a omega. Most are still shocked by my cocky behavior once they figure it out, given that I look like a beta, and act like an alpha. But, pheromones don't lie. That's only one of the big no-nos. Alphas are born to dominate, omegas are supposed to be meek little baby makers that are seen and not heard, and betas are somewhere in between. With my muscular build, I passed for a small beta. Hell, if I was a foot taller, I could pass for a small alpha, but with my personality? I'm about as far as you could get from omega...It was just too bad that's what I am.

Another big no-no, having a litter before marriage. As expected of omegas, it's looked down upon to be screwing around with anyone accept their alpha, and getting knocked up was inexcusably disgraceful. In other words, any pregnant alphaless omega was a social pariah. Table for me. Then there's, another big no-no. Omegas can only get an abortion if it's life threatening and their alpha consents, or if the alpha wants it. So that's where I stood, a lowly omega, pregnant, and without an alpha.

A beta walked by with a young blonde boy, which reminded me of my brother Ludwig. He was an alpha, but that never stopped me from playing the part of the older brother. I was a cocky, over protective, loud mouth big brother before finding out I was an omega, and I'm still a cocky, over protective, loud mouth big brother. Luckily no one in their right mind had the balls to poke fun at it. If either one of us was picked on, they'd have to deal with a bulky well built alpha, and an awesome muscular omega who wasn't afraid of shit, both of which were forces to recon with. Which was exactly why it was such a blow to the ego when my little brother found out about my little...issue, a few weeks ago. Suddenly, I was a fragile little omega again. The last thing I wanted to be reminded of. Although the part where Ludwig went into a rage and threatened to murder whoever the other parent was, that part was awesome.

...Ludwig was in school right now, and probably wasn't aware of my current location at the bus station yet. I ducked out of school the first chance I had this morning, ran back to the house, grabbed all the shit I wanted and here I was… We were supposed to tell our parents today...I couldn't face it and wussed out. I know what's going to happen, Ludwigs would be there the whole time being my awesome little brother, giving me support, Mom would break down and start crying, and Dad… I had no idea what Dad would do. Would he be silent? Angry? Ashamed? The possibilities were endless! And I wasn't sure what one sounded scarier. Besides that, word travels fast around here, once word started getting out, everyone in town would know.

A panic fueled decision now had me wearing thick clothes, drenched in musk, with my bags packed and heading out of town, because I was terrified of a lot of things right now. I clutched my bus ticket, nearly crumpling it to shreds. Where the hell is the bus? I looked at my watch. The bus was running late. It just reminded me of the dread I felt when I had as well. I didn't want to remember anything from that night, yet everything seemed to revolve around it and remind me. My leg bounced impatiently, hoping the bus would arrive soon before someone I know sees me making my get away. Whatever, so long as I get in the damn bus so I can forget all about this. A few minutes later the I heard the bus, and looked up to see it approaching. I stood and gathered my bag as the bus rolled to a stop.

The bus driver gave me an odd look when I have him my ticket. In these thick clothes, it covered up my physical build and made me look even smaller, along with the heavy scent of musk, and a packed bag, it was an odd sight. Swallowing my pride, and nearly choking on the mass of it, I gave a meek grin and told him I was visiting family, which was a reasonable excuse for an omega to travel alone like this. With a nod the bus driver let me pass without further question, why would an omega lie? The second I felt like I was in the safe zone, my face dropped it's cute facade, and was replaced with a woeful expression as I sat in the back of the bus. I still didn't feel safe. I wouldn't until the bus pulled out and left town. Maybe it was my instincts because of what I was doing, but I felt as though any moment someone I knew was going to barge through the doors of the bus and drag me off.

The bus did however pull away from the curb. As the bus drove downtown, and away from the parts of town people knew me from, I let out a sigh of relief. I had poured my entire bottle of musk on myself before I left, and the few people in the bus could probably smell it. Good. They knew I didn't want to be bothered. Musk was sort of like a cologne, or repellent. It masked omega pheromones with the fake scent of an alpha. It didn't quite make you smell like an alpha, but it definitely got rid of the omega scent. It was designed, and mostly used for making the pheromones given off of a omega during heat lose it's potency. It at least gave omegas a chance if they happened to come into contact with an unrelated alpha during that time. I only had one bottle, and hardly ever used it when I didn't need to, but earlier today in my haste I covered myself in it...and in this case it masked a different hormonal scent...so long as I can get and keep a steady supply until my little problem was solved.

As the bus headed out of town I gave one last sorrow filled glance at the town and life I was leaving. Leaving behind good memories...and bad. A few hours on the bus and I fell asleep. When I woke up it was dark out side and rain was streaking the windows. I checked my watch. It was seven forty five. A few more miles down the road and I could see the glare of lights up ahead. A city. And a big one by the looks of it. It'll do.


	2. Ludwig's distress

"You're looking a bit frazzled today Ludwig, is something wrong?" My friend Kiku, a beta, asked.

Sitting in the desk next to mine, I looked towards him. To say I was frazzled was a bit of an understatement. My leg had been bouncing all day just watching the minutes go by on what seemed to be the longest day in history, and along with that I've been feeling Kiku staring at me all day, trying to figure out what it could be about. I glanced over toward my friend, staring back with an expression that was vacant, yet somehow presented itself with concern. I might as well answer.

"No, nothing is wrong." I lied. I'm not sure why, Kiku knows somethings wrong, and sooner or later he's going to find out.

"What's bothering you? I'm here to talk if you need to, Ludwig." He replied. Well, I saw that coming.

"...I'll tell you some other time okay?" He seemed to understand, and with a nod dropped the subject.I could never really tell what was going on in his head, but I was thankful for his respect of boundaries. He may be finding out sooner or later, but I'd prefer later as with everyone else in school.

The fact of the matter was, I had been freaking out ever since I found out my older brother was pregnant. The night I found out he just looked so...vulnerable. For weeks he had been acting weird. Holed up in his room, wouldn't hardly say anything. Just avoiding everyone. Something in his eyes just seemed...wrong. Then I had walked in on him when he was getting dressed for after a shower one night. I noticed a definite bump on his abdomen. I probably wouldn't have even given it thought if he hadn't have frozen...Or if I hadn't smelt the hormones. But he did...and they were present. That repelling scent that he had been marked by someone. That unmistakable scent an omega only produced when expecting. At first I was frozen.

* * *

><p>"<em>H-hey West...what uh, what's up?" He asked as if hoping I hadn't just figured out what I had. Despite my state of shock I hadn't missed the nervousness he had failed to hide. Realizing I definitely figured it out Gil lunged forward and tackled me to the ground and gagged me with a scarf before I could start freaking out. The second my skin hit carpet I let loose growl and struggled to try and get up. <em>

"_West stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Gilbert said as he kept me restrained on the floor while trying to hush me. I couldn't help it. I was furious and my instincts were sending me into a rampage! I growled and struggled as my brother tried to keep me pinned to the floor. _

"_What are you doing up there boys?" Our mother called. _

"_N-nothing mom! Just wrestling kesesesese~!" Gilbert called back and forced out a convincing laugh. It almost shocked me out of my struggle with how dead it sounded from where I was._

"_Be careful, and don't break anything! Dinner's almost ready." _

"_Okay!" Gil hollered. _

"_Ludwig seriously, you gotta calm down!" Gilbert said as he crawled on top of my back to weigh me down. It worked. I didn't want to accidently hurt him by throwing him off, and neither did my instinct as an alpha. The fact that he was an omega, my brother and pregnant shut my rage off so quickly I too drained to do anything but heavy breathing. Gilbert carefully untied the scarf from around my mouth. _

"_Alright...I'm calm…Get off…" I said. _

"_Only if you promise not to freak out."_

"_That ship has sailed brother." With a soft chuckle Gilbert hesitantly got off my back and sat on the floor. I sat up and for a moment neither of us got up, moved to get off the floor, or said anything. There was something in his expression. It was blank yet it expressed his terror more clearly than anything else I've ever seen from him. _

"_Brother how could this happen?" I finally blurted._

"_Pfft, I think that's pretty obvious Luddy." He laughed, though he seemed so haunted behind it. _

"_You know what I mean! What happened? How? When?" I started rattling off. The more I questioned him the more withdrawn and flustered he looked. He just looked...disturbed. My eyes widened._

"_Brother did...? Were you…?" I couldn't even finish the sentence. Gilberts eyes widened in a look of horror before he could conceal it. _

"_Kesesesesesesese Seriously West? You think big brother would let something like that happen?..." Gilbert denied._

"_I'll kill him! Who was it?! Tell me his name!"_

"_West you promised you'd stay calm!"_

"_I made no such promise, now tell me who the father is! NOW GILBERT!" He flinched when I yelled at him. He never flinches. That's when I realized I had grabbed onto both his arms. I gasped and released him._

"_Brother I'm so sorry-,"_

"_It's fine." He said sternly. "Just...No more questions m'kay?" He said. _

"_I'm not going to drop this Gilbert. I will find out." I said with equal sternness. _

"_Whatever, we'll talk later." He said and pulled on some more clothing, as he was still only in boxers. "Come on, dinner's almost ready." _

* * *

><p>And talk we did. I could be equally stubborn when I wanted to be, but I never got Gil to tell me who the father was or what his plan is. Every time I tried to talk to him about something he'd clam up or get mad or upset. It didn't matter what my instincts were, or that I was his brother, he wasn't going to say a thing. After a while I came to the painful realization that I was treating him like my older brother like he would've wanted, instead of an emotionally upset hormonal omega. I always found myself forgetting what he was. I had to back off or risk him shutting down completely. I did however manage to make him agree to finally telling mom and dad.<p>

When the bell rang I hastily made a beeline for the parking lot to wait for him. I had to be there and help walk him through it. I waited, and waited until the parking lot was less crowded. Something wasn't right. Gilbert was never this late to go home. I got worried. Maybe he was just in the bathroom. So I looked. I looked for my brother in every bathroom, classroom and door the school had until I was sure he was not on campus. In a panic I called everyone of my friends and his to see if they knew anything. Nothing. I tried to think of anywhere he could've gone but nothing came to mind. It was going to be dark soon, and that was dangerous for a lone omega. Pregnant or not, it wasn't safe. Within an hour I found myself driving through town searching all over just hoping to catch sight of his albino complexion glowing in contrast to his dark clothing. I was out past midnight until I could no longer ignore the calls from our parents. I drove home. As soon as I drove into the driveway I stayed in the car. Both my parents burst out the door and started yelling about being home late, and not answering their calls, and how worried they were. Then they noticed Gilbert wasn't in the car and their angered tones turned frantic as they tried to get me to unlock the car and get out...And tell them where Gilbert was… How could I tell them?


End file.
